


Fuzzy and Fleeting

by soren_poet



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cat girl Misaki, F/F, Furry, Gen, Happy birthday Kasey and I'm sorry, Kaoru and Misaki are furrys, yknow like nya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: Kaoru Seta is adamant she is not a furry. Misaki Okusawa is not so sure about that.A coming of age furry fic, were bonds will be tested, cat ears will be worn, and Misaki's self loathing hits an all time high.I'm sorry to everyone on ao3 for having to see this.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi & Matsubara Kanon & Okusawa Misaki & Seta Kaoru & Tsurumaki Kokoro, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Fuzzy and Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [looselybaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/gifts).



Kaoru Seta is NOT a furry.

At no point in Kaoru Seta’s 17 years of living has she EVER participated in ANY remotely furry activity.

Kaoru Seta did NOT play Sonic games just so she could stare at Amy Rose when she was 7 years old.

Kaoru Seta did NOT plant golden roses around her favourite animal crossing villager’s house when she was 10 years old so they liked her more.

Kaoru Seta did NOT sit out performing in her middle school’s production of The Wizard of Oz so she could watch the girl playing Toto more closely.

Kaoru Seta did NOT play Nekopara with her friend Maya (Who was also (probably) not a furry) in first year to see the cute cat girls.

Kaoru Seta did NOT watch Beastars as soon as it came out and liked it a little too much, making all her friends watch it as well.

Kaoru Seta however DID fully support her girlfriend Misaki when she found out her coping mechanism was dressing as a giant pink bear. Maybe a little too much, some might say. But they were wrong! Kaoru Seta supported her furry girlfriend a normal amount!

Just because Kaoru’s lover was a furry, didn’t make her one! Even if she did love binging My Little Pony with the rest of Hello Happy World.

No questions asked, Kaoru Seta was not a furry.

  
Misaki Okusawa was a furry. Basically, everyone knew that at this point.

It didn’t take a genius for someone to realise that.

When she first heard about this furry thing on the internet, she (shamefully) realised she was one. It took her awhile to be ok with outwardly calling herself a furry, but the fact she was a furry was the least embarrassing part of her life at the moment.

And of course, her friends were completely fine with her dressing up as a pink bear and playing the turntables, it was kind of her thing at this point.

And Misaki was 99.99% sure her girlfriend Kaoru was also one.

How could she not?

Kaoru kissed Michelle’s little bear nose before AND after every performance.

She gave Misaki her old, well-read warrior cats books.

She even bought Misaki cat ears, but never wanted to see her in them because, in her words “my lovestruck heart could not take such a cute gaze from my most loved.”

If that wasn’t something a furry would say then she didn’t know what was.

The only problem was, it seemed Kaoru didn’t know that she was a furry. She had TRIED to explain to Kaoru “It’s ok to think Michelle is kind of cute, you’re just a furry” but she still denied it.

It seemed to Misaki she had to take matters into her own paws.

“Great practise everyone!!” Kokoro yelled into the mic, a screeching sound emanating from it. Misaki had to admit, she hadn’t done her best today. Her mind was way too busy, from the new live coming up, to more exams, to Kaoru’s furry denial.

But; if anyone else noticed they didn’t bring it up. The rest of the band made haste, Kanon was warned by Misaki of her plan, so she was on Kokoro and Hagumi distraction duty.

Popping off the Michelle head to grab water, Misaki watched as her bandmates trailed out one by one, leaving just her and Kaoru.

“Thanks for agreeing to talk about this with me Kaoru.” She climbed out of the suit, holding Kaoru’s hand for stability.

“Of course, my dear! I enjoy every conversation we have, though I am curious what that large bag holds?” She gestured widely at the extra bag Misaki had brought to practise.

Sitting down on the floor together, Misaki opened the bag, she sighed. “Ok, so before we start, I want you to know this is for your own good. And, as your girlfriend, this is just as hard for me to say as it is for you to hear.” After searching around the top of the bag to no avail, she looked up to Kaoru’s pale face.

“Wait! No, I’m not breaking up with you!” She looked a bit more at peace now. “I love you way, way too much for that! It’s just…” Misaki decided she had to try a new approach.

“Do you know what a fursona is?”

Kaoru blinked once, then twice, then a third time to make sure Misaki knew the absolute absurdity of this conversation.

Kaoru’s face lit up immediately “I do! I absolutely adore Michelle! She is your other half as much as I am!”

“Michelle isn’t my fursona.”

“What?” Kaoru’s eyes widened, as Misaki braced herself.

“Michelle’s a pink bear costume I dress up as. My fursona’s a cat” Kaoru brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes darting around, mentally searching for an answer.

Taking the phone out of her bag, she scrolls through her images, before finding what she wanted. “Here,” Handing it to Kaoru, showing her a crudely drawn blue cat, with a pair of headphones. Kaoru glanced at it and back at her girlfriend frantically.

“Is… This your fursona?”

Misaki could feel herself deteriorating by the second. The judging but loving gaze of Kaoru was melting her to her core. “Yes. Her name is Meowsaki.”

After a solid minute of nodding, Kaoru handed her phone back to Misaki. “Thank you for your incite into this part of your life. Though, I don’t quite understand what you're showing it to me for.”

Misaki took a deep breath. Shoving the phone back into her face. “DO YOU FEEL ANY ATTRACTION TO THIS CAT.” Her words came off a lot stronger than she intended. Kaoru was startled, jumping back before composing herself with that usual smirk.

“I feel the same amount of love to her as I feel to you. She is an extension of yourself, and as I love every aspect of you, she is part of my love as well.”

Part of Misaki wanted to jump into her arms and let Kaoru whisper more smart sounding stuff that made no sense to her. The other part of her was screaming “YOU LIKE HER AS MUCH AS ME BECAUSE YOU’RE A FURRY!!”

“I didn’t want to have to do this...” She muttered.

Kaoru tilted her head, as she began searching once more in her bag.

At the bottom there lay her final weapon. The very things Kaoru bought for her. Her treasured pair of dark blue cat ears.

A playful, if not pained, smile growing on her face, Misaki said “Alright, I just need you to close your eyes for me. Open them when I say so.”

Kaoru obediently covered her eyes, making sure to make a show of it, humming as she went.

As she clipped the first ear to her head, she felt a wave of vulnerability fall upon her. She had never done this in front of anyone before. Sure, dressing up as a pink bear was embarrassing at first, but no one saw her face. Heck! Half of her band didn’t even know she was inside it! But this? This was laying your true self in front of the person she loved more than life itself.

It was a good cause; she knows that, but will Kaoru see her differently after this?

Fastening the second ear, she looked up at her girlfriend, a smile on her face awaiting Misaki to speak. As she sat there, Misaki knew she would rather lose Kaoru than not have her know her true self.

Getting in position, her hands extended out beside her like paws. She took a final look at Kaoru.

“Alright. You can open your eyes.” 

.  
..  
…

Kaoru didn’t really understand what she was seeing, but she knew that it was cute, if going off the blush on her face.

Misaki’s final move was in place. Closing her eyes tight, opening her mouth, she managed to squeak out

“Nya…”

Kaoru almost fell to the ground. Setting an arm back to steady herself, and sending a hand to cover her embarrassed face. She was practically steaming from the ears. Any words she tried to say were scrambled, coming out as nonsense.

Misaki knew she had succeeded. “Are you sure you aren’t a furry, Kaoru?”

Kaoru parted her fingers to take one last look at her cat-girl girlfriend. “…Maybe I am one dear…”

  
No doubts about it. Kaoru Seta was a furry.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRHTDAY KASEY!!!!! THANKS FOR BEING A GREAT FRIEND!!!!! IM SO SORRY FOR THIS SIN


End file.
